


I Miss the Old You (BEING RE-WRITTEN)

by VampireQueen326



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Septiplier AWAY!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireQueen326/pseuds/VampireQueen326
Summary: "Fame. A word with good and bad meanings. Love. A thing easily twisted by money, greed, or power. I once knew what it was like to love someone with no boundaries of our YouTube careers, but that changed when he got lost in himself. He made a lot of bad friends who also dragged him down into a horrible place. He became greedy, and addicted. He enveloped himself in his fame, and left me to rot after I wouldn't give him anymore money. This is my story."-Mark Edward FischbachAfter the amazing burst of productivity that came with YouTube both Mark and Jack were excited to see that their dreams of being able to live together in a big house was slowly falling into place.  But during a collaboration for YouTube Jack makes some really shitty friends who just want to gain his fame. They drag him down with their own drug addictions, and Mark gives to many chances for Jack to fix himself. But Mark finally had enough, and just dropped him. So now Jack is by himself with his shitty friends, and hookers. But still manages his YouTube channel since Mark didn't let his secret get out, but fans are concerned for Jack since he is getting thinner. Will Jack clean himself up?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rD-43FX3x9Y





	1. I Miss the Old You

_"We can't do this anymore Jack!" Mark screams as he sees the deshrivaled version of his lover before him with fresh needle holes scarring his once beautiful ivory skin._

__

_"What the fuck do you mean?" Jack says his words slightly slurred. Mark grabs Jack's arms roughly._

__

__

__

_"This! I can't sit here, and watch you destroy yourself just to please the sleez bags you call friends!" Mark shouts throwing Jack down in his rage. Mark's eyes flash into Dark souless eyes for a moment before returning to their caramel brown color. Mark sinks to his knees fighting the anger, and tears he wishes to release._

____

__

____

_"Get out." Mark says steadily his voice only wavering slightly as he looks at the ground._

_____ _

__

_____ _

_"What? Come on Marky you don't mean that. I know you still love me." Jack says with a smug look on his face. His eyes shining green for a moment before returning to their normal blue._

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

_"GET OUT!!" Mark screams standing up so quickly that a vase that once used to hold flowers Mark bought for Jack long ago shatters to the ground._

_______ _ _ _

__

_______ _ _ _

_Jack shrieks at the sudden outburst from Mark before running out of the house taking nothing with him. Not even his fucking drugs. Mark eventually threw the drugs away, and sent Jack his recording equipment, but the rest he kept. He was the one who bought everything else for Jack. Clothes, Food, Games, and even medicine. But Jack only spent his money on his friends, as well as drugs and condoms for himself. Mark knew all to well what Jack was doing behind his back. Mostly because Ethan caught him at a pub one night while he was with Tyler, but we wont get into that now. After all Mark is reliving all of this nightmare every night in his sleep._

_______ _ _ _

Mark's POV

_______ _ _ _

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. Magically I have been able to keep recording my videos with my old happy self. I don't know if I can face today. My fans keep asking what is wrong with Jack, and it's not like I can just tell them. Even if I wanted too... I don't want to ruin his life even more than he already has. I ended up having to block his number to get him to stop begging for money, and pretending to love me. I look at the empty beer bottle on my night stand.

_______ _ _ _

________

_____ _

_What am I going to do?_

_____ _

-To be continued-

_____ _

August 9th, 2017 Sorry guys I'm having a lot of problems irl, so I have to push this back a bit. I'm truly sorry.

_____ _

__  
__  



	2. Beautiful Memories

__

_Time._

_A huge concept that has yet to be explained, nor honored._

_I believe it is such a beautiful thing really._

_Sure there are bad time, but also good times which makes the time here on earth livable._

_But who am I too tell you how to live?_

_Who am I too ask of you what you value?_

_The only thing I ask of you is to honor time. Be grateful for the time you have with your lover, be grateful for the times of beauty and warmth shared between your family, and most of all be grateful for the time you spent on this earth._

_Because I took it for granted._

_I saw it as a curse._

_Just because of one incident._

_One that changed my life forever._

_This is my story._

Third POV

Moving trucks and movers are quick to move boxes into a small apartment building that barely looked as if it could fit the two people planning to live inside of it. But even under the circumstances the two high school sweethearts could care less. Inside the small living space the furniture had already been assembled, and put together surprisingly through all the play fighting the couple did with the mounds of tape and bubble wrap. But that is a story for another time. 

A slow harmony began to play over the speakers of the love birds humble abode from the small t.v. set up they had settled for. A man not exactly tall or short with tan skin, beautiful chocolate eyes, and crisp black hair took the man that is his lover by the hand to slowly dance across their living space with him. The lover was a bit shorter than this muscular tan man, but not any less good looking. With eyes more beautiful than the sea itself, and brown hair that complimented him so perfectly along with his name. Sean William Mcloughlin, or better known as Jack was smiling happily as his lover Mark Fischbach lead him gracefully among the not so great carpeting of the apartment. Even in the shitty living state Mark was very optimistic by saying "home is where you make it, and my home is wherever you are." But just as fast as the song started it ended, and Mark being the romantic man he was gently dipped Jack giving him a soft kiss before helping him up. Jack's face flushed a shade of pink before he hastily said. "Let's finish unpacking already!" He huffed grabbing one of his boxes beginning to remove it contents.

"Fine fine." Mark said with a cheeky grin, and a slight chuckle. He always loved to see Jack blush despite the harsh comment that may follow afterward, but Mark could tell by the look in Jack's eyes that he really did appreciate the loving gesture.

And as always the relationship wasn't perfect, but what mattered is they worked hard together to stay with one another. Believing in the fact to show affection you must show it through actions, not through gifts. Although this was their rule Mark made no except to spoil his Jackaboy every once in a while on special days of the year.

And as the months of jumping from one job to another ceased both boys found the perfect job after saving enough money for a computer. Together they both worked on their youtube channels enjoying playing games with each other, and watching such lovely people come to a place of peace. A place of sanctuary where no one should be judge for their preferences. But alas not every story has a good ending, and sadly neither does life itself. There will always be that one person, that one accident, that one mistake. Strength and trust are key factors in a relationship that you must not let dwindle away, and one of them failed at that. Well more like both were at fault. But that does not change what has happened, so lets begin a couple months before tragedy struck us all.

 

September 10th, 2016 [Jack's POV] 

I wait anxiously for Mark to come home from this meeting. It feels like it's been ages, but in reality it's only been three hours. How long is this going to take? Will it even work out?

My thoughts are disrupted from the sound of the tea kettle going off. Old fashioned I know, but I just prefer tea this way. Plus who could go wrong with tea during the fall? It makes me feel so warm, and calm. I quickly assemble my tea in a no spill-able cup in a attempt to keep me from spilling it. But as always I manage to get a small bit on the floor. I give up on my attempt to be not so messy, and grab my tea as well as my book that I had left abandoned on the counter earlier when I set up the tea kettle. I steadily make my way to the couch once more being sure not to trip over the sleeping Chica.

A few hours pass before I hear the familiar click of the door telling me someone opened it. "I'm home!" A deep honey voice calls that speaks music to my ears. I abandon my book once more as well as the empty tea cup as I bound out into the hallway jumping into Mark's arms peppering his cold face with kissing. "I missed you!" I say excitedly smiling as I hear Mark's laughter rumble from his chest. He supports my weight by holding my legs around his waist. 

"I missed you too, but come on I didn't even get to take off my shoes you were so fast." Mark chuckles before setting me down to untie his shoes.

"Speed is key!" I shout loudly before running into the kitchen to make another cup of tea for both Mark and I. Mark shuffles off his layer of warmth hanging on the coat rack before coming to the bar of our kitten to sit on a stool while he watches me. 

"You're so adorable Jack." Mark tells me lovingly, and I giggle.

"I know I am." I say like the cheeky little shit I am. "But now is not the time for flirty gestures tell me how did it go?" 

"Well my idea will be delayed, but they told me I could go ahead and record it." Mark says happily with a childish grin.

"That's great!" I say happily putting the kettle on before sitting in Mark's lap. "I can't wait to hear the might Iplier's singing abilities." I say with a smirk to which Mark quickly gives a snarky reply.

"You already have my love." Mark says in a soft tone making a shiver go down my spine as he kisses me gently. My senses filled with the smell of Mark's manly musk, and the taste of a doughnut. I quickly pull away faking being mad.

"You ate doughnuts with out me!" I say faking being hurt holding my chest. Mark quickly throws his hands up in surrender.

"I'm sorry they were too tempting, and they were free at the meeting. I couldn't contain myself." Mark says in surrender moving his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him. He kiss my cheek before smiling. "Will you forgive me?"

"Of course you smelly. I can't stay mad at you no matter how hard I want to be, but I demand doughnuts for breakfast tomorrow." I say with a grin too which Mark groans.

"Fine.." Mark agrees and I jump up in victory just as the tea kettle goes off startling Mark making him fall off the stool. In my attempt not to laugh my ass off I get the tea kettle off the stove, and make American Passion Flower tea. Which at the time was my new obsession. I add a bit of honey to Mark's before handing it to him seeing that he recovered from face planting into the floor.

"You could of just said you want to kiss the floor." I joke seeing Mark pout, and take a sip of his tea I made giving a slight hum in satisfaction.

"I'd much rather kiss the master of making tea." He says with a smile standing up leaning over the counter to kiss me. I kiss him back smiling at the new taste of honey on Mark's lips. We pull away to see Chica down in the floor patiently waiting to be loved. We both get down in the floor, and talk about our day while we rub Chica's belly and drink our tea. It's hard to believe me and mark had been together almost ten years now. It feels like it was just yesterday that he asked me to be his under the lighting ceremony of the town Christmas tree. I giggle to myself at how nervous he was then. "Whatcha thinking about?" Mark asks.

"Your love confession." I say with a louder giggle as I see Mark's face turn a shade of pink. I could tell both of us had the beautiful melody playing in our head. A special song between us, and just meant for us.

Mark huffed letting out a chuckle. "I was really nervous doing that you know? I spent at least a month writing it, and don't even get me started on how many times I screwed up on it." I smiled I knew well the effort he had put out there for me, and how hard he worked to try to impress me. I was a bit of a stand-offish kid to begin with, so it surprised me to even know he had a thing for me. 

"You did great. After all I wouldn't be here today if you didn't impress me." Mark held me close after I said that. 

"And I hope it would stay like that." Mark said with a loving smile kissing my cheek.

__

_Where did it go wrong?_

**(Hey guys! Just a heads up I will do my best to keep up with saying when it is in the past or a current thought anything like**  
 _

this

_  
**is a current thought. Other than that I think that is about it tell me what you think about this so far, and as for Magic Bonds the next book should be starting around Halloween ish just to give me time to plan out everything perfectly. As for broken hearts it will be re-written very soon with probably a new title, so be sure to watch descriptions so you know! Have a great day guys and gals!**

**-Vampy )**


	3. ??Being Re-Written??

Dear Readers,

Hey everyone, I know I've been gone for a while. Alright a long while, but I do have my reason personal and logical. But my reason for not writing was simply I made the common mistake of not planning everything out exactly how I wanted so I grew frustrated with the holes in plots I left. I'm sure those of you who read "Magic Bonds" know what I'm talking about. After the comments, I got on both 'Wattpad' and 'Archive of our own' about being confused and the really distasteful ending I made at least to me anyway I decided I will be re-writing not just "Magic Bonds" and "Libertas" into one major book. But rewrite all my previous books in the past as well. Some will be thrown out the window, for instance, the just smut book as I deem it unnecessary since I wish for you to read all of my books instead of just a few context clues and not understanding where the feeling of the scene is coming from. I will leave the old books here for others to look at and mock or give constructive criticism or to simply just enjoy something old. But that is all I have for now I will not be posting in the next couple weeks as I wish to get ahead in all of the books I want to republish so I can keep an update schedule as followed but not limited to:

 

Monday: New Magic Bonds Re-Written

 

Wednesday: New Concubine Re-Written

 

Friday: New Fangs to Claws Re-Written

For those of you following and liking "The Moon to my Night Sky" and "I Miss the Old You" I will be combining the two and making one big mega story like Libertas and magic bonds. I AM also looking for someone to edit my chapters or to co-write with at some point as I am in college and do need help with editing.

 

(And others that will be updated randomly most likely throughout the week)

 

Anyways I hope you are having a lovely soon to be fall!

-Vampy


End file.
